


Dance With Me

by shxnosuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, cinderella 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnosuke/pseuds/shxnosuke
Summary: Cinderella with a twist
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Dance With Me

Only the sound of the clock ticking and your feet shuffling accompanied you. You could really get used to it. The peaceful and tranquil silence without your stepsisters and stepmother. If they weren’t gossiping about somebody in town, they’d be admiring their beauty but you think there wasn’t much to begin with.

You opened the window by the dinner table. Despite it being 30 minutes shy from midnight, the streets were still bustling with people. The lights from temporary game and food stalls streamed into your house, illuminating the dark interior. This year, the organizers decided to add some waltz music.

Staring at the people walking past outside, your mind wandered to the people at the central plaza dancing. Then to your stepsisters and stepmother at the ball. Were they restraining themselves from scarfing food down and appearing elegant? Were they ogling over some handsome suitor or even the prince himself? Were they dancing? Were they enjoying themselves?

Standing up, you moved along with the song, recalling the moves you’ve practiced. You used to peek at your sisters' dances during their lessons at home and mimicked them until your stepmother caught you.

Whenever light fell upon your roughed up hands that were gliding in the air, your mind brought up the times you had hand-sewn their dresses for them. Neck aching from looking down, fingers and hands stinging from when you jabbed yourself with the needle, eyes fatigued from prolonged focus on the tiny thread and needle. All for what? Your stepsisters and stepmother who never treasured or loved you? You didn’t know when was the last time you did something for yourself. 

Your hands dropped down to your sides. You walked up the stairs to your room, the muffled waltz music mocking your lone self.

You opened the doors of your balcony which was facing the serene forest, with the moon overhead. Closing the curtains slightly, you lay on your bed and shut your eyes. The muffled waltz music continued to fill your ears. 

You tossed and turned around in bed for a while before you heard the stroke of midnight from your clock. On a special occasion, at midnight, everyone was having fun outside while you were in your dark room, trying to sleep.

Hearing a tap from your balcony, you jumped up from your bed. Seeing an elongated shadow at 12am when you’re alone at home wasn’t very reassuring. You grabbed the broom by your bedside and yanked the curtains open.

You dropped your broom. Although he was wearing a simple gold masquerade mask, to you, his gunmetal blue eyes shone brighter than the moon. His jet black hair was a tad bit messy, but it didn’t make him look dishevelled. He was clad in black tuxedo, paired with a gold tie matching his mask.

He slightly bowed and he stretched out a gloved hand. With a corner of his mouth turned slightly upwards, he asked, “Would you like to dance, princess?”

Before you realised it, you took his hand and he slid his hand around your waist. Caution kicked in, you avoided his other hand and put the hand defensively in front of you, feet firmly planted on the ground. His grip on your waist loosened.

“Wait, wait, hold on. Who are you? Why do you want to dance with me? How did you come up to my balcony?” 

You were a tad bit conscious about how you looked in front of his, as much as you wouldn’t like to admit, charming man. In your plain nightgown, which was heavily fixed with stitches of fabric here and there. 

He chuckled, “One question at a time please, princess.”

As you were about to open your mouth again, he placed a finger on your lips. “Dance with me first, please?”

The touch of his finger ghosting your lips, he pulled out the glove from his left hand. Again, he stretched out his hand and locked his gaze with yours. 

With a little trust, you took his hand. His fingers gently wrapping around your hand while the other firmly supports your back. He took the first step and you followed along.

You removed your gaze from him and strained your ears a little to hear the muffled music. There was nothing intimidating about him, but you feared the uncertainty of his eyes. Without realising, your eyes rested on his gold bowtie as you tried to recall the steps. The many times your sisters stepped on the foot of their instructor flashed in your head and as much as you didn’t know the man in front of you, you didn’t want him wincing and clutching his toes at the end of it. 

The man pulled you out of your focus when he spoke. “Relax, you’re doing good. I’ll answer your last question first. 

He dipped together with you and with his face mere inches from yours, you could no longer avoid his piercing gaze. “It’s a secret, sweet princess.” 

Your breath hitched and your face heated up. Before your heart could burst, he lifted you back up. 

Somehow feeling as if you’ve been ambushed and lost, you fixated your eyes on his. You huffed, “Then don’t even answer that question. And don’t do that without telling me, I could have tripped!”

“I trust that you wouldn’t.”

Slightly taken aback, you took his words. 

Both of you danced in silence for a little while before you asked, “How do you know so much about me?”

As he was about to answer you, you added, “If you’re just going to tell me it’s a secret, don’t tell me.”

“I’m your guardian angel or maybe fairy godmother, you could say.”

You deadpanned at him. “No way.”

“It’s up to you to believe it.”

The sound of keys clattering covered up the music and you immediately froze. Both of you let go of each other.

Starting to pace a little, you said, “They might come up to my room, we have to hide you.”

“Even though you might be sleeping? It’s close to 1 in the morning.”

“Yeah.”

You scanned the room, racking your brain for a possible hiding place for him. He wouldn’t fit inside the closet and he would obviously get found out if he hid under your dressing table. His shadow would be seen if he stood outside the balcony, even if you closed the balcony doors and your curtains. You could try to get him to hide under your bed-

He gripped your shoulders and turned you around to face him. You couldn’t see his face because of his back facing the moonlight. With one hand gently grasping yours, he knelt down on one knee. Moonlight slowly enveloped his face. The footsteps of the unwelcomed ladies got progressively louder, their steps up the stairs mirroring your heart. 

“To answer your first question, I am Akaashi Keiji.”

Placing a soft kiss on your knuckles, his steely gaze met yours. “Wait for me, Princess (y/n).”

Now that you could see his eyes without his light-hearted demeanour, you felt yourself falling; falling into the wonderland that somehow existed in his eyes.

Your hand twitched, inching towards his face. Just then, your door whirled open. “(Y/n)! Are you a lunatic? Why are you staring into your open balcony?”

You hurled your head back to meet judgemental eyes and you realised Akaashi’s grip on your hands were gone, his touch lingering on your hands.

“I’m sorry, I was trying to get a butterfly out of my room.” 

“Draw a bath for us.”

“Yes, mother.”

* * *

You didn’t know if you were going to get scolded for taking too long to wash the laundry or if you were going to get cooked under the merciless sun first. Kneeling over the bucket in your backyard, you don’t remember how many times you’ve scrubbed the stain on one of their snow white dresses. You never knew why she wanted a white dress, when she had such a tendency to dirty them.

The distant sound of the hooves of horses and the rattling of wood came from the open back door. It seemed to have stopped outside the front door, but you paid it no attention.

There was a flurry of movement in the house and some stifled squealing from your sisters. The door opened and your mother greeted them. 

It was in regards to something for the prince, who introduced himself as Prince Bokuto, who wanted to find someone he met last night. She had left behind a glass slipper and he wanted to find her by using this slipper.

You didn’t know why your sisters bothered to try the shoes on. They did not wear such shoes to the ball and they didn’t even have any glass slippers in the first place.

The foreign voice, who you supposed was Prince Bokuto, sighed and asked, “Is there any other lady who lives in this house?”

“No.” 

What a big fat lie from your stepmother, you couldn’t put it past her to do it. But you couldn’t be bothered to refute either.

“I believe there’s someone here for me, Your Highness.”

Your ears perked up upon hearing the voice and you peered over from where you were washing the laundry. Without the mask, with an air of honour and dignity instead, clad in a neat white royal guard uniform, he was almost unrecognisable. But you could recognise those eyes anywhere. 

With your sisters tightly clutching onto each other’s hands, you were irked that they were probably hopeful Akaashi was talking about marrying one of them or something.

Akaashi shifted his eyes and his gaze landed on you. “It’s that beautiful lady over there. I would like to take her to the palace.”

Your “family” turned back with looks of shock on their faces. Your stepsisters scrambled over, bombarding you with questions.

“When did you have the chance to meet him? Did you secretly go out when mother clearly disallowed you to go out?”

You tutted at them and they gasped. “How dare you—”

“Ladies, I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t bombard this sweet princess with so many questions. Do watch your manners as well, I don’t think Prince Bokuto wants to find out there are such unmannered ladies in our kingdom.”

They froze at his voice and you shifted your your gaze to look at him, met with a softened gaze reserved for you.

At that moment, you were hyper aware of your patched up dress which had splotches of water stains and soap dotted all over it.

He extended his hand to you again and this time, you took it without a second thought. He led you out of the house and into the horse carriage, taking a seat beside you. Without much delay, the carriage started to pull away. As you looked out of the carriage window, what you saw were your stepsisters’ and stepmother’s priceless looks of horror.

“So, what’s going to happen? Just so you know, I’m going to have to answer to—”

“You never have to go back again.”

With the determination in his eyes, you didn’t have to ask if he was kidding. You looked away from his piercing eyes and pinched yourself.

When Bokuto stepped out of the carriage again, Akaashi followed suit. Before he stepped out of the carriage, he took your hand.

“I am Akaashi Keiji, the Prince’s royal guard. Will you dance with me forever, Princess (y/n)?”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Happy birthday, Akaashi :>  
> Shoutout to @/serowotonin on tumblr for beta-ing this!!!  
> Inspired by this prompt I found on pinterest (tho I may deviated a little from it): https://www.pinterest.com/pin/604256474995371143/
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr


End file.
